


Yedoensis

by Anahita1011



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anahita1011/pseuds/Anahita1011
Summary: 讲述的是夏洛克小姐和橘和都的日常小故事，一切都从不情愿的寄居生活开始。尽量与剧集播放时间同步更新，一集一更。





	1. 去不掉的火药味

“随意吧，但你总会后悔的。”

似乎是为了掩饰着什么情绪那般，夏洛克小姐的脚步不由得加速了，揪着和都衣袖的力道也紧实了起来。从事发现场向住处徒步几乎是不可能的，和都有些担心自己真的就这样被她给带回家去，不由得想要挣开夏洛克。

“等、等一下！你不会打算就这样走回去吧！？”和都试图扯开缠在衣袖上的手指，但力气实在是不能够。

“当然不，我们去打车。”正说着，便已从住宅区走出了大道上，夏洛克伸出手，准备招辆的士。

“啊？可是你哥哥——”

“我拒绝和那位多事的傻大个再多呆一秒了。”和都摸不清这两兄妹的关系，虽然想要说点什么，但不插手家事的礼节还是让她沉默地被这位喜怒无常的女士半推攘地弄上了车。

方才夏洛克听到酒店被烧毁时的瞬间，竟是露出了幸灾乐祸的神情，和都才反应过来。其实她并非十分在意夏洛克小姐这种不合时宜的表现——毕竟，在东京无依无靠的她就算拖着酒店里的那个行李箱，也毫无立身之地。又或者说，从接触到夏洛克的那一刻起，“不合时宜”便已经成为了她认知中不可或缺的一部分。去夜店中探寻线索时毫无顾忌地在沙发上蜷缩双腿，往医药会社调查胶囊时对高层人员毫无顾忌的开门见山，噢，她甚至差点忘了初次见面时忽略了人与人之间安全距离的气味推理。想到这和都不禁暗暗叹了口气，没想到自己竟然就这样跟着这个怪人回家了，还可能要寄住在她家里。也不知道能叨扰多久呢，能在找到合适工作前相安无事就好了。

说起来，怎么感觉左衣袖上还是怪怪的。

“夏洛克小姐，是不是可以放开我的衣袖了？”和都有些可惜地望了眼自己的衣袖，早已被揪得皱巴巴。

“不行。”夏洛克的回绝来得果断。

“这可是我唯一的外套了！”

“也是我见过最土最丑的外套了。”说着，夏洛克手上的力道莫名又紧了几分。

“可这是唯一的一件啊！”

“说过的吧，我忍受不了审美观受到干扰——这会让人没法思考的。”出租车正巧穿过隧道，一直对两端橘黄色灯光保持好奇的夏洛克这时才转过头正眼瞧了和都，“要不然你现在就脱了吧，省得到家以后我动手扒了。”

“不不不，别闹了！”和都吓得瞪大了眼，“初春的温度可不是开玩笑的，才不要！会感冒的！”她生怕夏洛克真的动手，连忙把没扣上的大衣开口紧紧攥着，一脸的防备。和都不经意瞥了眼一直沉默开车的出租车司机，发现他似乎在憋着笑很久了。

都是夏洛克害的，和都心里一阵尴尬。

“随意吧，但你总会后悔的。”和都又想起了刚才夏洛克说的那句话，她现在就挺后悔的了。

 

夏洛克揪着和都进了屋。

这么晚了，身为房东的波多野女士倒是还没睡，听到动静便到玄关等着她们了。夏洛克脱鞋倒是利落，累了一天的和都动作慢了几分。等和都放好了鞋，夏洛克的手终于放开了。

“从今天开始她要住在这里，接下来就拜托了。”说完，夏洛克还附在房东耳边叮嘱了几句，不顾房东略有些惊讶的表情，拍了拍和都的肩膀，“就这样，我上楼了。”

“什、什么？”和都有些搞不清楚，夏洛克这是唱的哪出戏。

“我还有工作要忙，你跟着她就好了。”边上着楼，边摆摆手。

关门声随后从楼上传来，和都的目光收回到了眼前的房东。

“是橘和都小姐吧？今天一定很累的，随我来吧。”说着，房东领着和都往房子内部走。

“谢、谢谢您……我放行李的酒店被烧毁了，所以身上什么也——”

“没关系的，夏洛克的东西你随意使用就好。”说着将她领到了客房的沙发坐下，波多野女士自顾自地在衣帽间里找了找，不一会拿出了一套鹅黄色的睡衣。

“客房衣帽间里都是睡衣，我觉得这套很适合橘小姐。出房门右拐就是浴室，先去洗个澡怎么样呢？”

和都点了点头，接过睡衣。但又突然想起了什么，“对了，波多野女士。”

“什么？”

“那、那个……租金的话……”虽然这个时候问起这个未免有些早，但和都想着，先找一份能把租金付掉的临时工作。从刚才进门她就在寻思了，上次来访时没认真看，这房子竟十分讲究，恐怕租金也是不菲吧。

“不用。”

“嗯？”和都怀疑了自己的耳朵。

“夏洛克说了，算她的。”波多野女士笑着话音刚落，便半开玩笑似地推着她出客房，“再不去洗澡的话，夏洛克可能就要改主意了——上次你来拜访过后，她还和我抱怨过你身上的火药味在书房里飘了一整天呢。”

“啊……”和都连忙嗅了嗅自己，并没有闻到什么火药的气息。

“好啦，快去吧。”

“嗯。”

“换下来的衣服就放在门外的篮子里吧，我来处理就好。”

“那就麻烦您了。”

 

第二天。

醒来后不久的和都无奈地敲着夏洛克书房的门，旁边是想要阻止和都的房东。

“夏洛克！夏洛克！”虽然脸上是带着气愤与无奈，但敲门时的气势还是弱了不少，就连喊着她的名字都带着怕打扰人的顾虑。

“橘小姐，夏洛克这个点估计起床气还没消呢……”

“我不管，她也太专断了！我要好好问个清楚。”不顾房东的劝阻，和都继续敲着们，“夏洛克！我开门了噢！”说着，扭开了门把。

夏洛克在电脑前撑着脑袋，没有前几日来时见到的那般精气神。和都心里的气顿时也消了一半，但仍是走上前去问道：“我昨天的衣服呢？波多野女士和我说，你把我换下的衣服给擅自收走了。”

“噢，都没了。”

“没了！？”和都是想控制音量的，但此刻她做不到。

“丢了。”

“就、就因为我的审美问题？”

“嗯，你很懂嘛。”

“那我穿什么……”夏洛克小姐果然是个怪人，和都再次盖章认证道。

“我记得客房里不少套睡衣吧，换着穿应该能撑过一周。”夏洛克似乎是觉得撑着脑袋有些累，从椅子上起身，伸了个懒腰。她回过头，仔细打量了一番站在面前不知所措的和都。应该是很满意和都身上的睡衣，笑着点了点头，从书桌上拿起杯子，边喝着咖啡边说着：“明亮色系的睡衣很适合你嘛，衬得肤色很白净。”

“谢、谢谢……不、不对！”和都还是觉得与夏洛克对话的重点总有偏差，“你说我审美土气，这我认了。但没有那些衣服我根本没办法出门啊，夏洛克小姐。”

“咦？你要出门吗？累了几天的如今？”

“那我总不能就窝在房子里吧……工作什么的，我也要为生计烦恼啊。”

“我觉得不去找工作也挺好的……”碰到嘴唇的咖啡已然有些凉了，夏洛克并非十分钟意，匆匆饮了一口便放下了，“你要是真想出门的话，我还有几套以前穿旧的长裙可以给你，至于外套——”她指了指随意扔在沙发上的那件苹果绿外套，“我还是觉得这件外套很适合你。”

和都看了眼外套，一脸难色。这明明就是那天夏洛克不由分说丢过来的那件，那件带着好几处不明血迹的爱马仕。

“怎么？不入眼？”夏洛克踱着步，饶有趣味地观察着和都的表情变化。

“怎么会，这好意我心领了……上面的血迹怎么想都不可能若无其事地穿出门吧！”被盯得有些不自在，渐渐紧张起来的和都捋了捋耳边的碎发。

“和你身上的火药味可是不分伯仲，我觉得还行。”

“怎么可能，我昨晚明明认真洗了很久的……”和都又抬起双臂，仔细闻了闻自己身上，除了昨晚残留的沐浴露香味，未曾有什么异味。

“行吧行吧，我要工作了。你既然暂时没有可出门的衣服就回去歇着，就这样。”没等和都反应过来，就被夏洛克一路推到了门口，再一个使劲儿，又被推出了门。

“啪嗒”一声，书房的门又闭了。

 

这件事过去几天后，和都便放弃和夏洛克就这件事抬杠了。

某天早晨，和都醒来后发现床边的衣帽架上挂着一件没有任何血迹和污渍的果绿色爱马仕大衣，以及在枕边叠得整整齐齐的深蓝色长裙。


	2. 临时雇佣到底是什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中出现的约法三章内容都是第二集中实际出现的，我一帧帧暂停记下并翻译出来了_(:з」∠)_  
> 如果有想要拿来使用的话，麻烦和我讲一声…

这真是一位不能再奇怪的侦探了，早餐吃着两人份的和都如此想到。不吃早餐对肠胃不好，她实在很想这么劝劝夏洛克。但在夏洛克煞有介事地递过一张写满了条条框框的纸后，和都对这位侦探的那一点点同情心也被磨得没了去。

看着眼前两份还冒着热气的味增汤和蛋卷，她叹了口气，认命似地一点点塞进嘴里。放在早餐旁的是方才从夏洛克那儿收到的约法三章——密密麻麻，每一条都是第一铁则。

“我没有吃早餐的习惯，特别是像这样带着味增和蛋卷的传统早餐。”夏洛克收拾完大提琴，从桌上拿起咖啡，喝了一口，“你拿烫开水泡的吧，下次记得是82度啊。”

和都皱了皱鼻子，抬起头瞪了眼夏洛克。侦探不以为意，用食指敲了敲纸上的规定，示意和都仔细看看——

  * 没有拜托做早餐的情况下千万别自作主张。
  * 咖啡要用82摄氏度的热水冲泡。
  * 要打扫，但别收拾。
  * 不要用50分贝以上的音量说话。
  * 禁止不拘礼节。
  * 不要想到什么就说什么。
  * 不要把自己的主张说出来。
  * 不要说些冗长又无聊的话。
  * 有趣也不能说。
  * 一天只能提问三次。
  * 同一件事不要让我说第二次。
  * 问到第三次就搬出去。
  * 不能哼歌。
  * 笑不能露齿。
  * 不能玩头发。
  * 不能在室内咳嗽或打喷嚏。
  * 不能受伤。
  * 不能生病。
  * 拜托你买东西时，要按照数量和种类买好。
  * 这种情况下，别按自己喜好买东西。
  * 买回来的东西我不满意必须立刻去重买。
  * 开窗的角度为48度。
  * 没有我的指示不能开窗。
  * 房间不能关灯。
  * 空调夏天开27度，冬天26度。
  * 电脑和手机要经常充电。
  * 包裹不能擅自帮我开了。
  * 大提琴碰都别想碰。
  * 标本碰都别想碰。
  * 书籍碰都别想碰。
  * 机器类的碰都别想碰。
  * 资料碰都别想碰。
  * 不要站在我前面。
  * 不要站在我后面
  * 不要站在我旁边。
  * 走路时不要发出声音。
  * 不要突然开门。
  * 不要突然关门。
  * 书不要折页。
  * 苔藓照顾时不要浇水。
  * 不能让猪笼草干着。
  * 不要做像是庆祝生日那样奇怪的事。
  * 厕纸最多只能用两层。
  * 不要接受委托人送的礼物。
  * 剥了皮的甜栗子不要买。
  * 什么时候都不要问我的意见。
  * 我打电话找你的话，打一回电话就必须出来。
  * 如果有蟑螂出现一定要将其活着抓到。
  * 打招呼要摆正态度。
  * 不要看着我的眼睛说话。



……

都是铁则，全无敬语的命令式。而且，都是些在和都看起来十分无关紧要的事。

“我看这些都不是什么——”

“不想遵守就搬出去啊，我没什么意见。”嘴上虽然抱怨着咖啡的温度，但还是喝了下去。看到和都撇了撇嘴想说些什么又咽下了一口蛋卷的样子，竟露出了一丝安心的微笑。

寄人篱下，也是不得已吧，和都这样安慰自己。仔细想想，能住上那么好的房子，能从夏洛克这里收到几件能穿出门的衣服，还能免了房租和伙食费——为自己付了钱的人要求严苛点，要是宽容点来看的话，也是可以理解的吧……

实在是很难说服自己啊，但来都来了。和都边吃边看着约法三章，打算趁着这个早餐时间把这些都记得个七七八八。

“对了，也禁止你边吃边看这种行为。”她并没发现夏洛克一直观察着自己的模样，被突然的声音吓得缩了缩肩膀。

“哈？这上面可没有写啊。”

“写了。”

“哪有？”

“喏，不准生病这一条——边吃边看容易肠胃出问题，我这个逻辑没问题吧？”

和都想了想，反驳这位侦探实在是太费心神了，还是就顺了她的意吧。只能将目光专注在自己辛苦准备的早餐上，一口一口地细嚼慢咽起来。

 

“你不跟来吗？”示意波多野女士将舞原太太先行送上车，夏洛克转身往餐桌将先前扔过去的衣服又丢回了沙发上，“这个你之后记得帮我收拾一下。”

“为什么要跟着去……我今天有约了。”和都拢了拢头发，一脸的莫名其妙。她今天确实是有约的，第一次的心理咨询。

“啊？”侦探的音量突然就超过了50分贝，“什么约？什么时候？”

“中、中午过后……”

“那就没问题了，你跟着来吧！”说着，夏洛克拉着还想收拾早餐残局的和都就要往门外扯去，“收拾就交给房东吧，你别瞎忙了。”

“等、等等！”手上还握着双筷子的和都急忙挣脱开了手臂上的力道，“什么就没问题了！”

“当然是时间上没问题了啊，反正到中午前你也没事干。”

“我也要出去找工作的啊！”看来这位自由惯了的侦探是没有把找工作看在眼里，和都心想。

“就你现在这个样子？”夏洛克伸出手指揶揄道，笑得倒不算放肆，“虽然说我大学时的衣服穿出去不丢人，但这能出去面试找得到工作就有鬼了。”

和都没接话，低头仔细瞅了瞅身上的行头。卡其色的宽松大衣，里面也是舒适为主的冷黑色圆领衫——要是以夏洛克的目光来看，这大概是出门逛超市的主妇吧。

“你借我的都是这样的有什么办法……”她小声嘀咕着，从夏洛克那里得到的衣服好看是好看，尺寸合适是合适，但也正如她，橘和都这个人一般——看起来就不是十分有干劲能在规律工作上的样子。

“跟我去看看现场吧，这样穿去画展还是挺可以的。”看出和都明显的动摇，夏洛克又添了句，“就当我今天临时雇你陪同勘察现场总行了吧，给你包一顿工作餐——我拿人品担保不会让你觉得难吃。”

“唔嗯……为什么要把工作餐说得那么重要？”纵使有些反应跟不上，和都也发觉了夏洛克选词择句上的蹊跷。

“因为我还没想好要不要给你发工资这件事，万一亏了怎么办！”趁和都还没回过神，将她手中的筷子麻溜地抢过扔在了餐桌，“行了，走吧！”话音还没落，夏洛克便扯着和都走出了书房。

已经放弃了今日份的反抗力，和都再一次任由夏洛克半推攘地塞进了车里。舞原太太真是慧眼识人，这家伙是长得有些可爱，但个性实在是糟透了——这个想法，在橘和都的脑子里大概单曲循环了不下百次吧，就从被侦探扯出书房到上车为止。


	3. 偏爱甜食的夏洛克小姐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本周末我要外出考试，更新会延迟几天，望见谅。

不可否认，这顿工作餐是出乎和都意料的。

夏洛克把她拐进了一家日式甜品店，一家从外观上看着十分现代的甜品店。这是和都第一次见识夏洛克外食的阵势，她可没想到这不过是侦探怪癖的冰山一角。

“我们坐吧台座，”夏洛克四处张望了一下，很快决定了位置，拉着和都坐在了台面狭长的吧台座，“麻烦给一份菜单谢谢。”

“明明可以坐更宽敞的位置……”和都嘀咕着，毕竟中午饭点时间特地来吃甜品的人不多，四人座明明空得很。

“这里可以看到店家怎么做甜品，我会比较安心。”说着，粗略扫了一眼菜单，果断地将上面的甜品先一样一个包圆了。

“等、等会！？”和都被夏洛克的点单排场吓得不轻，“你是打算中午就吃甜品了吗？”

夏洛克点了点头，“嗯，我只想摄取糖分而已——而且甜品比饭好入口多了。”

“唔嗯…一般人还是会多少吃点主食的吧。”

“我不需要——啊，如果你想问为什么全点了一轮那就算了。”

那还是别问了吧，和都识趣地闭了嘴。最快上来的是寒天爱玉和芋圆组合起来的团子套餐，配上了一杯冲绳黑蜜。

“帮我把蜜糖给淋上，我不擅长这个。”夏洛克将那碗团子推到了和都面前说道。啊，看来她是真的喜欢吃甜食，和都心想。不过是举手之劳而已，很快地便将黑蜜给均匀地淋好了。

“这碗是你的，我不要。”和都正想将碗推回去，没曾想夏洛克拒绝了。

“什么？”她怀疑自己耳朵听错了。

“又不知道是不是真的好吃，我看你先吃了再说。”

“哪有你这样的！”和都以为侦探会是个彻头彻底的洁癖，却没预料到这家伙会在这种莫名其妙的地方推人“身先士卒”——不不不，正常来说这不就是所谓的试毒吗？

“如果觉得不错我会考虑吃几口的。”侦探笑得狡黠，边说边从上方接过了两盘和果子，拿起榉木棒舀了一口，“嗯，这家和果子不错。”

真是个奇怪的人啊。然而这样的感叹并没能在和都的脑海里停留太久，就被夏洛克强制地扯进了案件的话题。可算是货真价实的工作餐了，这餐到底算不算餐暂且不说，工作倒是实打实地贯穿了和都完整吃掉一个和果子的时间段。

 

“去见想买画的画廊老板吧，也许他知道些什么。”案情讨论的最后，夏洛克向和都提议道。

“抱歉，今天开始我得去接受心理咨商——是医师团的建议。”和都颇为抱歉地回绝了。

“这档子事我看就是浪费时间，根本解决不了什么问题。”侦探的语调有些上扬，也有些微妙的急促，但这都不是重点。重点是，她从和都那儿直接端过了刚才那碗团子。

“等、等等……那是我的！”和都欲哭无泪，从头到尾夏洛克也就只把这碗团子和刚解决的和果子分给了她。啊，这个自私的甜食控！

 

“夏洛克小姐，你、你能解释一下这到底是哪出吗？而且，怎么全是碳水化合物！？”跟着侦探奔波闹腾了一天的和都拿着清扫工具正准备打扫书房，但一开门便看到被一众外卖包围的夏洛克。

“啊，正好不用特意去叫你过来了。”说着夏洛克向她招了招手，示意她拉张椅子一起坐，“我叫了些外卖，过来一起吃吧。”

“我可以问一句为什么吗……”和都暗自回顾了一下夏洛克那些奇怪的规定，颇为忐忑地问道。

“可以说是给你的奖励。”夏洛克边打开一个12寸的披萨盒，边漫不经心地说道。

“我不太明白。”这位侦探在打着什么主意，和都几乎都无法第一时间猜到。

啪。像是颇为高兴似的，夏洛克双手拍响了一声，脸上又挂着昨天在甜品店见过的笑容。看着和都一脸疑惑地将椅子拉到自己对面，又犹豫了一会儿才坐定后，才将身子稍稍前倾，双肘撑着大腿，像是有什么重要的事要说一般，示意和都靠近一些。

“因为昨天下午打电话给你之后，出现得还挺迅速的。以及，今天还是没有工资，这顿就当做是工作餐补给你了——啊，你昨天不是说没有碳水化合物嘛，现在全都是了。”

和都哭笑不得，鬼晓得昨天的心理咨商是怎么结束的。她才刚要准备对那位女士敞开心扉说点什么，包里的手机就响了。老实说，她要是没看到手机屏上的名字，大概就直接挂断了——但人在屋檐下不得不低头，要是因为这个被夏洛克赶出去可不值当。只能连声抱歉，迅速约好了下次见面的时间，才狂奔到大街上拦截出租车。但如此丢人的事她可不想说出口，夏洛克的毒舌可不是闹着玩的技能。

“你该不会说过午不食吧？”夏洛克拿起一片披萨，正准备要递给和都，“我只吃外卖里的那些蔬果和肉，以及这杯咖啡，”她晃了晃手中已经喝了一些的冰咖啡，“除此之外其他都是你的，别想赖掉啊。”

“还真是碳水化合物一条龙啊！？”

“嗯，我从一开始不就这么说了吗？”

“这样吃我会胖的……”和都想到这就有些发愁，但不可否认夏洛克点外卖还是很有水平的，起码这些食物放在平常她也很难有拒绝的自制力。

“谁管你这些……你要是真的怕脂肪堆积，那就多做点脑力劳动，或者多运动身体。啊，我临时雇佣你的话这两者不就都能做到了吗？”

“不、不要啦！”

 

翌日，进入书房正准备在工作台前坐下时，夏洛克发现了点新玩意。已经冲泡好的咖啡旁，还附加有一盘马卡龙。暂且不管那盘马卡龙，侦探端起咖啡尝试了一口。嗯，味道确实是82摄氏度泡出来的感觉。但这三个马卡龙是怎么回事，一定又是和都的自作主张。想到这，还没等夏洛克出门去找始作俑者，和都自己就拿着清洁工具进来了。

“我之前说过了的吧，不要给我做早餐。”

“啊，那不是早餐。马卡龙配咖啡佐食不是很常见嘛，摄取糖分还是这种纯粹的甜点更直接吧——我个人是这么想的。”和都有些心虚地看着地毯，她也不知道这个说法夏洛克能不能接受。

“也就是说，这不是你为了感谢我收留你做的早餐？”

“嗯，当然！这个和前天的早餐完全不一样！”为了让侦探安心，和都十分坚定地否定了自己的本质用心。

“为了摄取糖分？”

“还有为了让咖啡更好喝……”

“行吧，那我就接受了。”夏洛克看了看盘子里的三个粉红色马卡龙，犹豫了一会儿，还是咬下了第一口，“这粉色真是丑啊，味道还是好的。”

“谢、谢谢……”

“谢我什么？”

“那、那个，能够收留我……”

“说起来，有人把马卡龙的口感比喻成少女的酥胸来着——啊，到底是不是真的呢？”

“夏洛克小姐，您的想法可能有点危险。”


	4. 或许会存在的爱情灵药

“这就是不接我电话的教训，”夏洛克任由和都躺在书房的沙发，自己在窗台上摆弄着这几日都未浇水的苔藓，“要是你早几秒接到电话，还用受这等折磨？”

和都没敢说话，为了这件事，从昨天开始两人便时不时地拌起了嘴。逻辑上来说，夏洛克这么埋怨并没错。如果不是因为和都的赌气，也许后面这场惊心动魄也就无处可来了。但话又说回来，和都不接电话的源头也完全出自夏洛克的“不合时宜”——虽然揭穿了软饭男是一件好事，但方法上的确不甚讨人喜欢。

“要说故意输错密码惩罚你，我没这么坏心肠。”侦探拿着镊子挑开苔藓上的小蚂蚁，右手拿着营养液喷壶小心翼翼地照顾着。和都有些埋怨地望了一眼沉迷植物的夏洛克，这家伙对苔藓的态度甚至好过了人。

“可你也不能为了这样就拿我当诱饵啊……”和都掖了掖毛毯，将身子缩进了温暖中。

“谁让你不接我电话，活该。”这就是个死循环，和都想。无论再怎么争论，事情的源头永远要落在自己身上。昨天这位侦探甚至把责任归咎到了和都看人没有眼光的点儿上，今天只是追溯到电话已经算是温和了。

“我、我想喝茶……”和都在夏洛克的书房里又躺了一个上午，互相念叨了那么长时间，也该是口渴的时候了。没法儿去图书馆打零工的她，这两天只能在醒来后靠着毅力往夏洛克的书房一步步耗过去——虽然在床上休息是更好的选择，但和都还是抱着能让这位侦探哪怕生出一点点愧疚之心的希望——躺在书房的沙发上和夏洛克扯些有的没的，毕竟这个状态下说再多的废话也不会被侦探扫地出门。就想夏洛克自己说的那样，她没那么坏心肠。

“想喝茶？”夏洛克放下手中的镊子和喷瓶，顺手从书桌上拿起了茶壶和杯子。

和都点点头。

“那你得向我道歉。”交换的条件很简单，这笔买卖也挺划算。

“我、我……啊？”道歉？和都可没想到夏洛克会拿这点小事来“要挟”道歉，她以为会是更有分量的。

“不道歉的话，这茶你就自己过来拿吧。啊，还有——今晚回房间你自己扶着回，我不抱你过去了。”噢天，这么一说这分量可就大了去了。和都看着边说边倒茶的夏洛克，有些惴惴不安。特别是她捧着杯子特意在自己面前晃了一圈的模样，完美地诠释了什么叫做得意洋洋。

“那、那我错了。”人在屋檐下，不得不低头。

“错哪儿了？”

“没接你的电话，没把你说的当回事，我知道错了。”和都盯着毛毯上的花纹，小声喃道。

“还有。”

“还有？”她仔细回忆了一番，似乎再往前追溯就是自己不应该去打工了——但很明显当初坦言找到工作时，夏洛克的态度算是正常的。

“你学会插我话了，这次陪我奔波的某个时候。”

“就一次？”

“嗯，就一次。”侦探似乎对这件事记得很清楚，反应总有些慢一拍的和都甚至能从夏洛克的脸上看出了气鼓鼓的状态，脸颊被轻微的瘪嘴稍稍挤出了点松软膨胀的错觉。

“那，对不起嘛。下次，不会了。”和都话音刚落，那杯茶便递到了自己手里。侦探大概是有些开心的，但她没给和都机会看到表情。两手轻松后的她背对着沙发上的病人，直接在地板上坐下了，双手抱着屈起的膝盖，头轻轻靠着沙发沿。

和都想起身偷瞄一眼夏洛克此刻神情，但挪了挪上半身的她才发现，自己的小腿正被侦探枕着。

“你不需要工作吗？”她试探性地问道。

夏洛克摇摇头，停顿了一会儿才说道：“休息会儿，累了。等你把茶喝完我再回去。”

“啊……”和都这才想到方才递过来的茶，连忙咕嘟咕嘟地下了口，“喏，喝完了。”说着，利落地把被子递过去。

“啧，你这是牛饮啊？”夏洛克一回头，和都看到了一张真实的气愤脸，“没救了你。”

啊，她又生气了。到底自己刚才做错了什么呢，不过是把茶喝得快了点而已，和都心想。

 

“话说，这世界上真的有爱情灵药吗？”在沙发上度过了一个午睡时光的和都突然问道。方才她做了一个梦，梦见自己老了以后的样子，依旧在这栋房子里，以及在这间看着凌乱的书房中，静静地看着夏洛克坐在书桌前琢磨。啊，难道到了老，她也找不到合适的人？

“怎么突然这么问。”夏洛克还在书桌前写写画画，语气里带着些许敷衍。

“刚才我梦见自己老了还呆在这间房子里——我想，是不是自己真的找不到合适的人了。”和都轻轻叹了口气，其实她心知肚明的。对于看人这一点，她从来不是个中好手。夏洛克那天指出那个男人的破绽，虽然不是全部，但有几个地方明明是她可以在打工过程中发觉的部分。然而还是被蒙蔽了双眼，甚至固执地以为这就是浪漫的开始。

她是不起眼，穿着土不拉几的衣服，梳着毫无蓬松感的发型，就连待人接物都散发着好骗的氛围。但这又能怪她吗？能顺利考上医学专业，从大学出来顺利当上一名医生，已是付出了多大的心血，哪还有时间和精力去注意到自己生活的其他方面。某种程度上来说，和都觉得遇上夏洛克也不算是坏事，在这之前她并不知道自己到底“错”在了哪里，经过这段时间的相处，她也觉察出了自己在拾掇打扮上的恨铁不成钢。

“呵，挺真实的嘛。”毫不意外的嘲讽出自才放下了笔的夏洛克。

“我、我知道自己没有看人的眼光……”

“就算世界上真的有这种百发百中的爱情灵药，你也只会用到错的人身上。”侦探拉开椅子站了起来，脸上勾着笑意。和都看得出来，并不完全是嘲笑，夏洛克小姐今天心情还不错。

“你当然这么觉得，把恋爱当做思考阻碍的侦探肯定连爱情都是算计好的。”和都还是有些管不住自己想和夏洛克争辩一番的冲动，她自己觉得这看着像是“怒发冲冠”了，但在别人——在夏洛克看来，不过是一个幼稚鬼的娇嗔罢了。

“没错啊，只有算计得精确才能获得自己想要的感情体验，这不是所谓‘爱情灵药’的本质吗？刚才的话，听起来你很不服啊。”夏洛克从壁橱里取出了琴盒，今天她忘了擦掉大提琴上的松香，这可不妙。

“没、没有啊……”和都不自觉地缩进了沙发的夹角。

“那你说说看，橘和都女士理想中的恋人到底应该具备什么样的条件吧。”侦探从琴盒中取出大提琴，抽出一方绒布，轻轻地开始擦拭表面。

“啊？”

“你就说说看，我想听。”

“唔嗯……对我好的？”

“具体点，这个太抽象了。”

“这、这……啊！最好比我高一些，两人之间最好能有些共同话题……啊，能够在前面引导我的类型应该不错！我知道自己衣品不太好，所以如果恋人能够稍微帮我看着点就最好了。还有就是——会做饭，这个很重要。”

“会做饭？”夏洛克可没想到和都还有这个要求，看前段时间这家伙自己倒腾吃的还挺熟练的。

“嗯，老实说我做菜总尝不出准确的咸淡。之前做和食时，还是拜托了波多野女士才能顺利完成的——要是单独烹调的话，估计那天早餐就要被自己下的盐量给齁死了吧……”

“说起来今晚房东太太不在啊。”似乎是做完了日常的擦拭工作，夏洛克煞有介事地看了看手表。

“好像确实是出去了的样子……”

“那今晚你做饭吧。”

“什么！？”和都听完一个激灵，差点从沙发上弹起来，但全身的疼痛还是占了上风，只能皱着脸又乖乖躺回去，“我都伤成这样了，怎么想都不可能吧！”

“也是啊，那今晚由我做饭吧。”大提琴已经被放进了琴盒，琴盒已经被重新置入了壁橱，侦探拍了拍手上的灰。

“咦？夏洛克你会做饭吗？”和都惊讶地问道，这似乎不在她的认知范围内。厨房里忙碌的身影再怎么多，也绝不会有夏洛克出现的时候。

“嗯——从今天开始你就当我会吧。”


	5. 被强行让出去的甜点

和都是在自己卧室的床上恢复意识的。睁开眼看到的不是陌生的天花板，而是夏洛克凑近了的脸。

“哇！”她被吓得大叫了一声，却没想到发出的声音有些沙哑，甚至连把夏洛克推回正常距离的能力都没有。

“你终于醒了。”

“那、那个……你别靠那么近。”和都这才发现，夏洛克是背着手，弯着腰站在床边的，连忙从被窝抽出双手，把侦探给推了回去。

“我以为你再这样睡下去都要没气儿了。”

“不会的啦！”话说完和都才反应过来哪里不对劲，又开口问道，“我这是怎么了？怎么会在床上？”

“不记得了？”夏洛克眉头一皱，想着事情果然不简单。

和都摇摇头，她只记得去买了茶。之后发生了什么，并不是十分清晰，她试图去回忆，但脑海中似乎总有个屏障，在阻挠着情景的重现。

夏洛克不自觉地也摇了摇头，她大概能推理出这件“怪事”的脉络，但很明显现在不是询问和都的好时候。

“你在街上晕倒了，我和哥哥把你抬回了家。”侦探省略了很多细节，一些在她觉得不是什么大事的细节。比如，是波多野女士接到了邻居电话后，才急匆匆地跑进房间告诉了还在争论甜品配茶的兄妹。比如，听到这件事时夏洛克有几秒钟突然陷入了呆滞的状态，还是反应迅速的哥哥把这位侦探一个反手扛起，才紧急赶往现场的。比如，好不容易缓过神来的夏洛克趁着哥哥还在试图掐人中叫醒和都时，她不合时宜地偷偷瞄了一眼装在塑料袋里的茶，不小心笑出了声，还被忙得焦头烂额的哥哥急得打了一下手。对了，她可扛不动晕得深沉的和都，全是仰仗了哥哥的功劳。

“啊……这样。”出乎意料的是，和都并没有显得很惊讶，只是平静地接受了这个事实。夏洛克挑了挑眉，看来有一个猜想被证实了——突然晕倒的这件事，和都大概是心里有准备的。

“你怎么会晕倒在街上？还记得晕倒前发生的事吗？”夏洛克放弃了背着手的姿势，从身后“变”出盒茶叶，轻轻地放在了床头柜上。

“我、我不太记得了……”

夏洛克注意到在和都晕倒的附近，发生了一场瓦斯爆炸的事故。难道是爆炸声把她给吓晕了？通常来说，侦探会否定这个猜想。但夏洛克想到了和都有过去中东援助的经历，这也许和创伤后应激障碍有关。但创伤后应激障碍并不会导致人的突然晕厥，只能推测是别的事儿导致了和都在可能受到刺激后才不省人事的。

“你等会，我回书房拿个东西。”侦探想起了自己书房里有家庭用的血糖检测仪，边说着边离开了卧室。

和都知道自己对爆炸声的敏感是因何而起，但她心里固执地认为这并不能被归类为创伤后应激障碍。她有些庆幸，夏洛克没有察觉到自己的异样——尽管这样突然的晕倒已经不是日常的小事了。到底要用什么样的借口来搪塞过去呢？和都一个人在卧室里烦恼着。

“来了来了……”正想着，夏洛克手里拿着个小手包就回来了，“把手伸出来。”

和都顺从地伸出了右手，夏洛克抓过她的手，仔细看了会儿，才选择了无名指。单手扯开手包的拉链，从中的小瓶拿出一团酒精球，仔细地涂了涂。

“你还有测血糖的检测仪！？”和都瞄了一眼手包里的玩意儿，竟然是家庭用的那种掌上测血糖仪器。

“每天早上我都要给自己测一次，血糖不低就不摄取糖分了。”一边说着，一边取过一次性的扎针器，利落地在无名指上扎出了一滴血，趁着还未凝，将检测条的沾血处在血滴上仔细沾了几秒。

“……难以理解。”和都无奈地摇了摇头，测血糖仪开发出来可不是为了让人逃避早餐的。

夏洛克没有接话，将检测条插入了仪器，按下了启动的按钮。等待了几秒后，结果出来了。

“啊，果然——血糖低，晕倒的原因没跑了。”瞟了一眼液晶屏上的数字，夏洛克宣布道。

“原来是低血糖引起的啊……”和都松了口气，她的头还是有些晕，不禁扶着自己的额头。

“我去厨房给你泡壶茶，甜点就留给你了——补点糖分。”说着拿起床头柜上的茶罐，就要走出卧室。

“咦！？你们还没吃的吗？”

“你都没把茶买回来，”夏洛克无奈地回头望了眼和都，顿了几秒又继续说道，“我们不可能不等着你回来一起吃的。”

“啊……这样哦。”和都尴尬地搓了搓手，有些不知所措。

“你先好好休息，我去泡茶，甜点放在骨瓷盘里端过来可以吗？”

“麻——”

“这段时间的跑腿任务就免了，就你这鬼样估计也帮我买不到什么好货。”夏洛克的打断来得太过突然，和都被吓得抖了肩膀，就像是受惊了的兔子。

“对、对不起……”连道歉都带着颤抖的尾音上扬。

“行了，我去干活了。”

“好……”

“啊，”侦探今天的忘性有点大，要交待的事情总是不能一次性想起，“今晚房东不在，我们继续吃面条。”

“诶！？你换个花样好不好？”老实说，她俩已经连续吃了四天的面了。再怎么能凑合，和都也觉得一天两餐面条的“伺候”十分遭罪。

看着窝在床上的小白兔脸皱成了一个小核桃，夏洛克撇了撇嘴，语速有些快，“不行，在我学会怎么煮出理想的米饭前，主食都只能是面条。”

“这可和当初说好的不一样啊！喂！别装作没听到地把门关上啊你！”

 

“橘小姐怎么样了？”在楼梯处等待的哥哥低声地问着。

“你想听真话还是谎言？”

“什么意思？”

“她可能有创伤后应激障碍，但晕倒的直接原因是低血糖。”夏洛克说完后想了想又向哥哥叮嘱道，“你别说漏嘴，你我都要当做什么都不知道。”

“好好好，都听你的。”

“还有一件事——”

“什么？”

“甜点咱们今天就别吃了吧，我决定全留给和都。”

“哈！？”

“反正看你这身材，也是要减减肥的架势了。”说着，狠狠地拍了一掌哥哥的腹部，夏洛克很满意听到的惨叫声。


	6. 我们绝对不会是朋友

夏洛克并不是不知道和都到底去了哪，在她看来这不是什么需要特别干涉的事。她抬眼看了看挂钟，已经不早了。茶几上的那杯咖啡早已不是82摄氏度，右手不断在搅拌的动作，让焦黑色的液体加快了和侦探心情温度契合的步伐。

房东的闲谈也无法让夏洛克分心，就像和都这段时间的强颜欢笑一样，侦探已经尽量去忽视掉那欲盖弥彰的掩饰了，但——咔哒，玄关的门开了。

和都的身影出现了，比以往要沉默。

“我回来了。”她的眼神没有接触到房间里的任何一个人，手已经覆上了去往卧室的扶杆。

“和都！”波多野女士急忙叫住了和都，示意着她进书房，又将相亲的照片递过去，问着和方才相同的问题。

“很不错啊，拍得很美。”她并没有听进话，夏洛克想。

“真的吗？”房东没有察觉到异样。

“笑容很美。”没有再说一句，便转身要上楼了。

“不对劲。”波多野女士回头望着夏洛克断言道。

夏洛克盯会儿楼梯上方的灯光，起身追了上去。还带着醉意的和都上楼不太利索，哪怕是侦探犹豫了一阵才想到要攥住她的手，也才走到来了卧室的门口——连卧室的门把还没握到。

时间仿佛是在咖啡上停留的浅棕色泡沫，将夏洛克与和都暂时封存在了可以忽略分秒的昏黄灯光下。就像是和都住进这间房子的第一晚那样，被夏洛克以相同的方式攥着手。有如被命运戏弄般，她的生活与夏洛克的轨迹以极其突然的方式撞成了一体，对于和都来说，那晚的相似场景大概就是这种“混乱”的起点。

但她看上去就像是要离开了，夏洛克心想，不由得手上的力道又紧了些。

“嘶——”和都的反应慢了一拍，手腕上的痛传到脑子里时已经钝了不少，脸上倒没有多少不快，只是怅然若失的神情没有一丝的减少。

“抱、抱歉……”夏洛克难得地无措，立马放开了手腕。如果现在不抓住这家伙的话，也许过几天她真的就消失了。

“什么事。”这样冷淡的回应夏洛克不是很适应，侦探不由得上前一步，借着楼道里的光，想更仔细地看看和都到底哪儿不对劲。

她身上有别处的味道，不曾闻到过的室内清新剂气味。侦探很想问问这气味的来由，但和都身上比这更重要的酒味还是占了最大的优先级。夏洛克的靠近没有让和都像平常那般往后一退，这倒是让侦探莫名松了口气。

“喝酒了？”

和都点了点头，“喝了。”

“你这样太大意了，带着醉意回来是很危险的。”侦探皱了皱眉头，从口袋里掏出了解酒丸想要递给和都，然而接触到手指的瞬间，便被她轻轻甩开了。

“难道还指望我在别人家里留宿吗？”一直低着头的和都终于肯抬头让光线穿过睫毛，夏洛克看清了她刘海下的哀愁。

“我当然不是这个意思——”

“还是说要我找个地方等完全醒酒过后再回来？”喝醉了的和都，和往常一样，瞪人的力度没有丝毫的威慑力。带着不满的嘟囔结束过后，转身握住门把，不打算再理会夏洛克。

“为什么你连打个电话给别人添麻烦的任性都没有！那么晚才回来，论谁都会担心的吧！”侦探破了自己定下的规矩，稍显失控的质问在老旧的房子内回荡。夏洛克已经记不起这是过了多少年，自己才会对一个人生气到如此程度。

池塘中的睡莲被一颗意料之外的鹅卵石颤动了卧睡的露珠，从莲叶中滚落而下的珍珠融入了水波之中，顺连带动了新的涟漪。和都因为门把上的冰凉缩了手，找回了些许清醒的意识，警觉方才夏洛克的质问后，一脸惊讶地回了头。但酒精的力量仍占上风，心中想要反驳的意识让和都说话少了以往的顾虑。

“你甚至都不把我当做朋友，我、我……打电话？”眼眶里打转的是她委屈的眼泪，今天可真是不走运的一天啊——为什么心里那些本可以笑着敷衍过去的事会被一件件揭开又放大研究呢？她以为夏洛克会冷漠地无动于衷，这是和都最希望的结果。

夏洛克没想到和都情绪的爆发会是这一句平时开玩笑惯了的话，她想解释些什么，但看着和都忍着眼泪又重心不稳的模样，还是忍住了。自暴自弃似地一边摇着头，一边重新抓上和都的手腕，将还没酒醒的她揽入拥抱的温暖中。夏洛克不是十分擅长这种和酒醉之人解释来龙去脉的场面，以前还在和哥哥住一起时也曾有过相似的情况，当时思来想去的夏洛克认为最好的解决方式，就是把喝得烂醉如泥的哥哥原封不动地扔到浴缸里泡了一整夜。现在她可没有当时那么充裕的思考时间，总之，先把和都可能会继续的质问给制止住吧。

“……诶？”果然，和都愣了。

“我也不想敷衍你，说些把你当做朋友的谎话。”夏洛克枕着和都的肩膀，双手围在她的手臂上，生怕和都这颗“定时炸弹”对她拳打脚踢，“我们的关系不是朋友就不可以互相麻烦了吗？对朋友都尚有无法坦白的事，不是朋友关系的话，反而更好发泄——这和是不是朋友一点关系都没有，明白吗？”侦探不想承认，但她确实说完之后吞了吞口水，环抱的力道想收紧，不由得将在和都背后的手又紧贴了。她似乎触摸到了什么，隔着充满着硝烟气的物质外貌，一根根生命轮廓的本质再往表面一些，用不着去探索生死的来去意义。就在记忆和内心的荒原中，被尘埃与废墟掩埋的撕裂痕迹，早已消蚀了狰狞的原貌，但沧海桑田却没有真正到来过。夏洛克觉得手指发烫，避免和都觉察自己的发现，小心翼翼地不敢多动一下。

“我可以给、给你打电话？”夏洛克点点头。

“那、那让你来接我呢？”

“你觉得有需要的话。”

“连听我的发泄也……也可以吗？”

“嗯，但我还是会继续嘲笑你。”夏洛克想了想，自己是忍不住要对和都指指点点的，哪怕是和都现在意识不算清醒，她也不能说谎。

“又冷又累……”和都疲惫的身躯似乎抵不住一路上的强撑，身体的重心慢慢转移到了夏洛克的肩膀，“到底要怎么做，才能坦白地说出这样的事呢？”

“就像现在这样说出来就好了啊。”

“为什么……你身上可真暖啊。”和都呢喃道，垂在身侧的手摸索着，摸索到了熟悉的布料质感，轻轻地拥抱住了夏洛克的腰。

“大、大概是在房里呆久了吧……”和都不按常理出牌的行动把侦探着实吓了一跳，原本放在和都背后的手，反射性地缩到了她的肩膀上。夏洛克本想在和都肩膀上施力，一把拉开两人间的距离，但自己肩头上的重量，让侦探犹豫了。

“要是……怎么也没办法对你说出口的事存在的话……我是不是就没救了？”

“也不会啊，毕竟——有些事就算你不说我也能看得出，就算我一时间看不出来，你有什么异样的话，我也不会放过蛛丝马迹的。”

“但，我们……不是朋友？”和都抬起头，酒精让她无法将视点聚集到夏洛克的脸上，只能看着眼前大概的模糊剪影说着。

“嗯，不是朋友。”

“那是……什么呢？”

“你想那么多做什么，”说着，夏洛克啪地一声拍了拍和都红彤彤的双颊，引得她最后的一点酒意被这突如其来的痛感都被驱散了，“去把解酒丸吃了再洗澡睡觉，明天还得跟我去现场——你别忘了啊！”罢了，趁着和都还在发愣时往她手里塞了一包解酒丸，不由分说地推着和都的后背往卧室去了。

明天，她还是那个什么都干不灵光的橘和都——夏洛克关上了和都卧室的门，靠在走廊扶手上，感觉脸颊有些烫。


	7. 口是心非的两人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预计下章的更新会比往常延迟一至两天——一是因本人要临时外出几天，二是下集预告给人感觉是要开始主线虐一波了_(:з」∠)_

在座的谁都能看得出和都想要追上匆匆出门的夏洛克，但也只有相对陌生的守谷透解了围。波多野女士看着一边碎碎念一边收拾着小跑出门的和都，莫名松了口气——最近总是从两人嘴里听到“绝对不是朋友”之类的话，有时听糊涂了，她都差点信以为真。

这可不是她要出门的，都是大家的鼓动，和都心想。急忙套上的外衣还没来得及整理好衣领，她的脚步也万不敢停，虽然知道夏洛克会往搜查一课跑，但如果可能的话，她还是想跟上侦探的步伐。打开大门，四周一如往常的安静，正是工作日白天应该有的风景。没有听到除自己以外的脚步声，和都有些失望。

“啊……犹豫了那么久才出来，果然还是走掉了。”一边说着，一边拖着脚步走出大门。

“什么走掉了？”这声音再熟悉不过了，和都四处张望了一番，这才发现站在前面小路口处低着头摆弄手机的夏洛克。侦探似乎没有往前继续走的意思，明明刚才接到电话时那么的兴奋；但也没有要回头与和都回合的意思，好像就只是在路口玩个手机的架势。

“诶！？”和都又惊又喜，看到夏洛克没走远算是放下了心，但这位侦探的别扭样也让她十分疑惑，她一路小跑地靠近了，“我、我还以为你已经走了呢……”

“没有啊。”夏洛克的语速要比平常说话快一些，和都明白，这大概是有点生气了。

“所以说，为什么还没走？”和都微微弯下腰，背着手，问完后抿着嘴，直愣愣地盯着夏洛克——这是她在和侦探相处的时日里摸索出来的歪招，这对于夏洛克而言，就相当于野生动物露出肚皮示弱似的，之后再不小心踩到雷点的话，也不至于被侦探嘲讽得太惨。

也不知道是不是这招起了作用，夏洛克终于放下了手机，随之抬起的眼神却是带着些抱怨情绪的。

“我以为柴田会开车来接我的，但没想到礼纹警部发短信过来说让我自己打车过去。”说罢，夏洛克把手机干脆地丢回了自己的风衣口袋，重新打量了一番“衣冠不整”的和都，“你怎么出来了？”

“呃——”和都心里一慌，这可不妙，她光顾着跑出来了，压根就没想好这种情形要怎么应对。

“说起来你这外衣穿得也太糟糕了，”一边说着，夏洛克向前走了一步，伸手给还在蒙圈状态的小医生整了整一直翘起的衣领，“这样跟我出门真的就是给我的招牌抹黑。”末了，还强行把和都最近很钟意的“萌萌袖”认真卷到了正常长度。

“我、我可没说要跟你一起去……”她有些心虚，说谎本就不是和都擅长的，不由得摸了摸自己的脖子，眼神也从夏洛克身上飘走了。

“那你又怎么急匆匆出来了？”侦探一挑眉，看着和都的尴尬样子，心里大体有了数。

“被、被那些人劝、劝出来的！”自己也知道这不过是虚张声势，况且还在住宅区的范围内，和都小声的反驳在夏洛克听来尤其有趣。

“行吧，遇都遇到了——我刚叫了辆出租车，应该快到约定的路口了。”话音刚落，侦探便拽着小医生意图撸下来的衣袖大步往前走。

“你让我先把衣袖——”

“不行，再试图在我这件大衣上搞萌萌袖就不给你借了。”

“诶——”

 

“话说，是哪辆出租车……”和都眯着眼望着车流，意图辨认其中的出租车。好说歹说是走到了大马路边，但来来往往的车辆里，没有一辆出租车停到了眼前的载客区。

“等会打电话来不就知道了？”夏洛克倒是不怎么着急，看着和都快要把半个身子探出马路沿的样子，皱了皱眉头。从背后伸过手，揪着身上风衣的绑带，一把将和都往后拉退了好几步。也不管和都一脸不解地又往前走了几大步想要说点什么，反应极快地先在她面前抢了半个身位的夏洛克连忙开口解释道：“你刚那样特别危险知不知道！退后！惜命，要惜命！”

“噢、噢……”和都才意识到自己刚才的行为并不十分安全，有些不好意思地退了几步。

夏洛克看和都理解了自己的行为之后才松了口气，“站在我后面吧，省心点。”

“对、对不起……”

“要把自己的命当回事，明白了吗？”

“嗯，我错了……”

“没有下次了噢！”

“一定，一定不会了！”

夏洛克还想再说教几句，一辆出租车已经停在了她们所站的载客区。和都见状连忙指着车提醒侦探：“你看你看！车来了，我们先上车——不然警部他们该等急了。”边说边拉过侦探的手臂，向司机示意。

“啊对了！”夏洛克顺着走了几步，突然又像是想起了什么，停下了脚步。

“什么？”

“鹰山家佣人那套行头挺好看的……”

“哈！？所以呢？”夏洛克的思维跳脱得让和都不知所措。

“等案件搞掂了以后你陪我去置办几件！”

“诶！？”

“约好了噢！”

“呃——”和都看了眼在旁等候的出租车司机，情急之下只能连连点头，“行行行，全听你的——我们先上车一切都好说。”


	8. 关于光与影的模棱两可

这到底是怎么一回事呢？短短几个小时不到的时间里，她竟然变成了官方追捕的公敌。夏洛克在早已废弃了的教堂里思考着方才还未来得及完全消化掉的一切，手上有的不过是一把从别人手里夺过的枪而已。侦探看了眼手上的枪，皱了皱眉头，还是放回了衣袋。

身上还有些什么？随后又在身上掏了掏，在裤袋里拿出了个手机。虽然很想用它来和相熟的人联系，但她明白——一旦再次启动电源，随之自动在后台开启的GPS就会把自己的行踪准确地暴露给已经被仓田美月的一句话而调转枪头的条子。

啊，仓田美月。这才是荒唐逃亡的开始，如果没有她的指认，夏洛克不会在此时“故地重游”。侦探怎么也想不明白，怎么那个女人就会强硬地指出自己就是元凶。难道随便乱指的吗？那为什么会是她？夏洛克并没有对仓田美月表示过非警方的身份，所以大可排除自己被针对的可能性——除非，这个女人在别处听说过夏洛克的大名。

现在手上的线索少得可怜，单从官方得到的信息不足以让侦探在脑中描绘出足够仔细的行动路线。她有些烦躁，不禁抓着头发揉了一顿。也不知道是不是早上只喝了咖啡的缘故，在教堂长椅上坐了有一会儿的夏洛克想要起身活动活动，膝盖才施力，便感觉脑袋晕乎乎的。

无奈地撇了撇嘴，今天真是足够倒霉的。抱着最后的一点侥幸心理，夏洛克开始在全身范围内开展起了地毯式的搜查。

“啊，有了。”从风衣的内袋里找到了三块生巧克力，如今初春的温度并没有影响到糖果的形状。什么时候放进去的？侦探仔细回想了一番，这才记起了上个事件里的小插曲。

明明是给和都奖励后剩下的，五块一盒的巧克力抛给了和都两颗，剩下的三颗就顺手放进了内袋。和都啊……如果上次没有她的无意提醒，可能夏洛克还要在无谓的推理迷宫里再多走一会儿。

她想起了和都，不知道这家伙现在做什么呢？也许在接受调查吧，不过官方也无法从这人嘴里问出什么，大部分时间的行动都是同进同出，最多能问出的不过是夏洛克在家的行动模式罢了。谁也不知道现在的夏洛克身藏何处，除了至亲的哥哥。

巧克力的外包装要剥下，是一件再简单不过的事。夏洛克不是个会省口粮的人，三颗巧克力被她一下接一下地扔进了嘴里。借着体温而融化的巧克力让侦探的双颊鼓得满满。稍微有些苦的浓厚感缓解了早餐缺糖分的危机，也让夏洛克有了分心的空隙，将思绪从荒唐中稍微抽身。

假若要说实话，她宁愿这件事从一开始就不被牵扯进来。保持在兴趣层面上的破案就足够了，最后的谜题也不过是蜻蜓点水地提醒官方就万事大吉。然而说起来简单，但实际上想来，一步步走来的路线仿佛是不受她个人意志控制似的——就算是技术一骑绝尘的围棋高手，算棋步时也不可能从最初的四方定角就预见到棋局的胜败吧。到底是哪一步开始进入圈套的？现在再回头思考也是无济于事，连幕后藏着谁都不甚明了的情况下，要在定胜负前复盘检讨几乎是痴人说梦。

更应该关心的，还应该是与自己有关联的人是否能安全度过今日。比如身居要职的哥哥，比如作为房东的波多野女士，比如经常给她派活的礼纹警部，比如那个干活不利索的柴田，以及那个对条子们一再强调“夏洛克是不会杀人的”这句话的和都。如果现在能有一部无法被追踪的手机，并且能知道这几个人的具体方位就好了。

啊，不过……侦探想到了些别的。

她没有忽略今天到达案发现场时，和都在被害人家里看到那本摄影集的神情。那表情夏洛克不会忘的，那不是完全的信任与喜悦，和都不是会把内心波动藏得好的人。也许是那天烤红薯派对时心理测试的影响？不，如果真的是那样的话，也不会在毫无告知的情况下便和那个男人交往了。

想到这里，夏洛克莫名地烦躁了。这个笨蛋今早会那样犹豫，又在刚才为她辩护，大概只能解释为本能反应吧——什么时候能用脑子仔细考虑一下身边真正重要的人是谁就好了。最近自己养成的习惯也是令人恼火，无意识的四处张望令她感到些许疲倦，如果近来一周和都出门时能及时和她打个招呼就好了，由此衍生出的焦躁让夏洛克这几天照顾窗边的猪笼草显得有心无力。她已经筹划好了，等这次事情结束，必须让和都自掏腰包买上两盆新的回来。

嘴里的巧克力慢慢地被侦探咽下去，对和都恨铁不成钢的情绪也随之冷静。如果和以往那样完全奉行孤身立世的原则，夏洛克会发自真心地觉得，这般肮脏堕落到了临界点的世界，不维护也罢——甚至于，自己死与不死都可以随缘。但，只要活下去的话就一定会有好事发生吧，毕竟除了至亲以外，尚有人会为她付出信任感。

也对，那家伙交的新男友虽然直觉上来说不是什么好货，但和都可不是个不值得被保护的家伙。夏洛克明白，她与和都经历的迥异造就了性格的天差地别。这就像是光与影两个极端似的，又或者是地球与太阳之间的关系——光影两者再如何相依相生，中间的朦胧地带还是会在日月交替时短暂登场；哪怕重力与引力完全牵制了双星的缠络，非周期彗星与小行星带也会偶尔粉墨登台带来天文意外。

夏洛克看了眼手表，留给她的时间不多了。趁着事件还未发酵到全面爆发的地步，她要亲自去找仓田美月问清楚个究竟。


	9. 在我心上迟开的那一枪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 连载到这里基本上算是结束了。  
> 

这个位置，在几天前还是有温度的——和都蜷缩在昔日习惯的座椅上，怀里抱着那件果绿色的爱马仕大衣。从夏洛克从天台跌落的那天起，她便没有再认真睡过觉，一闭眼想起的全是侦探那句放她自由的呐喊，以及那声被架空了的虚晃枪声。

波多野女士在门外悄悄注视着书房内这看似死水的画面，暗自后悔着不该一边收拾茶几上剩下的那堆糖纸，一边多嘴告诉和都，夏洛克在这里的最后一晚是如何晃神如何望着那把座椅发呆的。侦探的物品在前一晚上已经被失神了的和都一件件认真地放进了瓦楞纸箱里，和都想把其中的一些带走，房东本是想告诉她一些事的，但看着和都已经哭得通红的眼眶，还是点点头同意了。

这间房好冷，和都抱着膝盖往椅背又缩了缩。明明已经是早晨了，为什么温度还是冰得让人想哭呢。无论现在如何用躯体去温暖这位置，如果用挽留的目光去注视书桌前的凌乱，她都不会再为和都抹去眼泪了。夏洛克不在了啊，和都还无法完全接受这个事实。明明看起来就像是出门办案却把自己忘在了家一样，总有一天会回来的——毕竟，这书房还是一如既往的凌乱，那些堆叠在书桌上的资料夏洛克还没告诉和都哪些不可以收拾掉。你看，明明约好的在案件结束后要命令我收拾房间的，既然你还没发来短信，是不是就意味着还是一切照常呢？

然而和都做不到完全的自欺欺人，夏洛克那天的嘶喊让她冷静得不似往常。她是要离开了，为了夏洛克而去自由地重新开始生活。颤抖不停的手不能阻止她在黑夜里把夏洛克留下的小物件一件件收拾齐全，但进度不算快，总有些无关紧要的回忆找准机会惊喜登场，让和都毫无准备地陷入短暂的怀念中——那些充满了依兰香和薰衣草精油气味的过往。她还是自私的，把那些打断了冷静的小玩意都装进了行李箱中，打算带着一起离开。

怎么可能真的自由呢？和都将脸埋在了紧紧抱着的大衣里，深呼吸，让自己对夏洛克气味的依恋得到些缓解。如果夏洛克回来的时候发现书房里少了那盆苔藓一定会很生气吧，那她肯定知道谁是犯人——如果能像以前那样鼓着脸颊，发誓着不把罪魁祸首找到决不罢休的话，也许很快就能相见了。想到这里，和都无奈地笑了笑，明明不是应该想起那么可爱的情景的时机，但夏洛克生气时在书房里双手叉腰，又转圈又碎碎念的模样就是不能摆脱脑海。

最后一次与波多野女士告了别，和都拖着行李箱走出了这间对她照顾颇多的宅子。今天住宅街上应景地没有什么人，和都甚至不用在意行李箱万向轮在柏油路上拖曳而发出的沙哑摩擦。

这大概会是一场毫无目的流浪的开始吧，和都想。她没有为未来打好什么草稿，脑子里乱糟糟的，反复倒带的除了那天的天台情景，也只有在被洗脑的那段时间里自己言不由衷说出的种种伤人之语。

“夏洛克不是朋友，她只是杀人犯。”和都不自觉呢喃出了在练习打枪时反复出现的那句话。她没想到，解脱思想控制的钥匙竟会是夏洛克亲口承认两人的朋友关系。

啊，心脏在疼。不知怎的，想到夏洛克抵着枪对自己承认朋友关系的画面，心便隐隐作痛，让她不自觉地呼吸加快，不得已蹲在路边调整呼吸。是因为终于被承认了重要性的喜悦吗？和都想否定这猜想，夏洛克明明说过绝对不是朋友的关系，明明说过不是朋友才更好对彼此倾诉的——这种临阵变卦的被迫改口又算是什么？

如果要自由地做自己的话，那就认真地面对自己的真意吧。

和夏洛克这样的侦探，关系永远都不会是简单的朋友关系——如果非下个定义的话，大概近似于情愫涌动的关系吧。

 

她想要再去一次那个天台，带着一束玫瑰花前去。不是菊花，也不是三色堇，和都在花店里毫不犹豫地看上了还未完全盛开的红玫瑰。她不敢买多，只持了一枝。晚春的风还夹杂着些许凉意，一手拖着行李箱，另一手持着一枝玫瑰的和都，工作日上午走在去往CBD的路上格外显眼。今日的阳光比那时要明媚不少，天台上空无一人，就连曾经落下过人的边缘也一如往常的令人腿软。当时礼纹警部拼了命地把才从洗脑中清醒过来的她拦在原地，和都只听到夏洛克跳下去后不久从下传来的一声闷响——那个时刻的世界，完全没了声息。和都选择不去探究夏洛克在落下时看到的风景，和上次一样在原地献上了那一枝早应送出去的玫瑰。耀眼的红色让和都再次陷入了沉思，脱离了夏洛克书房的束缚，回忆的阀门像是被上了油一般灵活，与侦探的起居过往也越发鲜明。也许从一开始就知道会在今后的某一天突然喜欢上她了吧，那天在警局楼梯上视线交汇的瞬间就已经预感到了什么会发生。真希望世界上所有的言语都能消失殆尽，哪怕一会儿也好，此刻内心的聒噪与喧嚣已经快要盖过意识的清醒了。

这在暗恋对象生命最后一刻才醒悟过来的爱情，可真是来得悲喜交加。在尘埃落定时才后知后觉地察觉到的萌芽到底算是什么呢？大概是丘比特开得最过分的玩笑了。然而面对着空荡荡的天台，和都也无法把压抑到快要使自己过呼吸的情感化作言语，哪怕是无谓地稀释在空气中也好，明明那么的喜欢她。

也许是不想让这仅存的一份心意也化作尘埃，飘散无踪吧。

 

为什么会想到来河边？早已过了赏樱的好时候。河面上偶尔顺流而下些许凋零的花瓣，尚且算是一景，奈何和都的目光是径直涣散的。她手里还抱着那件果绿色的爱马仕大衣，从天台上下来后和都又从箱子里把衣服拎出来了。

薰衣草的味道已经所剩无几了，和都抱着最后一次要把味道留存在脑海中的觉悟，小心翼翼地嗅着那股令人安心的气味。这样看起来就像是个变态一样，和都心里自嘲着。

“啊，你个变态。”声音是从不远处渐进传来的，伴随的还有一阵高跟鞋的脚步声。

幻听了吧，和都十分确信自己的耳朵可能出了问题。

“话说我的苔藓你知道怎么照顾吗？说也不说一声就擅自拿走了。”熟悉的声音越拉越近，终于停在了和都身后。

“诶？”她不可置信地回头，一张出乎意料的面庞映入了视线。怎么会？明明那声闷响是那么的真实。

“你手机上装的定位，我可没拆下来过。”狡黠的弧度还是十分熟悉，只是多了几分带上害羞的不自然，是她——和都熟悉的夏洛克又回来了。

“为、为什么……”想要问的有很多，千言万语但凡开了口就像是融在水中的眼泪那样可忽略不计了，“真、真好……”

“我说——”特意拉长了语调，夏洛克从身后像是变戏法似的拿出了一枝玫瑰，“一般来说寄托哀思没有送玫瑰的吧，希望是没有会错意——是我所理解的那样吗？”

和都想给侦探摆出一个微笑的弧度，但她发现自己过于激动的情感让眼泪在弯嘴角的瞬间成串落下，“你、你明明说过我们绝对不会是朋友的……夏洛克你个大骗子！”

“啊——”侦探有些尴尬地抱着头，脸颊颇不好意思地红了不少。

“要、要说话算话啊！”

“嗯、嗯，一定！”

“这一辈子，我们都不会是朋友——你要发誓。”和都抽着鼻子，断断续续地说道。

“和都，让我再确认一次，主要是以防万一——这算是你先表白了对吧？”

“啊啊啊啊！夏洛克你个混蛋！是是是，我最喜欢你了！比世界上任何人都要喜欢你！够了没！”

夏洛克从来都不是我的朋友，她是罪证确凿的芳心纵火犯——被判与和都共度爱情无期徒刑的怪家伙。


	10. 觉察之时已是恋爱（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外w

“今天把大家聚过来是想要公开一件事——我与橘和都正在交往！”夏洛克攥着和都的手，突然站了起来，连带着把还没完全准备好的和都也给拉到站立状态。

一瞬间，只有不到一秒的那瞬间，在场的人都露出了惊讶的神情。要说这到底是什么情况，还得从前几天的“意外”说起。

 

“你看，我买了西瓜回来！”才进玄关的和都兴冲冲举着西瓜，迫不及待地要进书房跟夏洛克炫耀。

“那么贵！我只是说要买点水果，你买香蕉就好了吧。”捣鼓着不知什么器械的夏洛克摘下护目镜，仔细瞅了恋人手上的整个瓜，有点愣神。

“那可不行，”说着，和都转身进了隔壁厨房，放好西瓜进冰箱后回来继续说道，“听说你要做好吃的甜点，怎么的我也得买点平时不舍得买的呀。”和都靠在书房门口，看着夏洛克一步步踱了过来。

“于是你就擅作主张买了西瓜？”侦探的语调上扬得轻佻，和都听得出那并不是生气的前兆，更何况揽在自己腰上的手也在昭示着不安分的意味。

“嗯哼，所以你想好要拿西瓜怎么奖励我了吗？”

“做个西瓜果冻？吉利丁片我记得还有很多。”

“你把我当小孩子噢！”和都嘟着嘴，尽管她其实对这提议并没有什么意见，但只有两人在的时候，她的撒娇已经成为了一种习惯。

“是坏孩子，”夏洛克笑着刮了刮和都的鼻头，搂着和都腰肢的手进一步将恋人与侦探贴得紧密无间“奖励是奖励，但鉴于你开销大了，晚上我得惩罚你——”

“啊啦，你们刚刚谁回来了吗？门没有关上哦——”夏洛克话还没说完，玄关又传来熟悉的声音——她们的房东，波多野女士回来了。这倒是把和都吓得一激灵，本来已经扶上侦探双臂的手立马像是触电般收了回去，还顺势将夏洛克一把推退了几步。夏洛克还没站稳重心，和都想上前扶一手，但一脸为难的她还是忍住了。

“是我！抱歉，下次我会注意的——”和都及时地回应了，完事回头发现夏洛克满脸的怨念。

“你倒是回应得快，都快被你推倒了。”

“对、对不起……”

“每次都这样，差不多也该习惯我们的关系了吧。”夏洛克插着腰，心里越想越觉得不顺畅，虽然只有两人在家的时候和都是能成为一个完美恋人的，但只要家里进了别人，她俩的互动就会变得比刚认识不久时还要僵硬。

“但、但怎么说也还是会害羞啊！”和都咬着下唇，脸上的红潮迟迟不退。

“说起来，我们为什么要瞒着大家交往这件事？”侦探终于意识到了哪里不对劲，这明明不是什么需要隐瞒的事。

“呃……没有合适的时机说出来？”和都也感觉到两人之间总有的那点不自在是什么了。

“择日不如撞日，我现在就去告诉波多野！”说着，夏洛克就想冲出书房。

“别别别！你给我等一下！”和都眼疾手快拦住了兴冲冲的恋人，“太武断了吧！万、万一吓到她怎么办？”

“但维持这样的状态也太蠢了，总是小心翼翼地怕被人发现——再这样保密下去也没有任何意义，不是吗？”

“话是这么说啦……”和都有些犹豫，虽然心里是认同夏洛克这番话的，但她总觉得这应该筹划得更好些再做具体打算。

“你要再犹豫下去我可就大声喊了啊。”侦探下了最后的通牒。

“我、我知道啦！但是我们得找个合适的时机，把这件事认真地、谨慎地和大家好好说明一番。”

“你有什么想法吗？”

“啊，不如这样！”和都灵机一闪，“自从你回来以后，不是都没认真聚过一次吗？不如借着这个由头，把双叶先生、礼纹警部和柴田警官一起请过来，然后还有波多野女士和咱们——大家一起在这儿来个下午茶？”

“明明群发个短信就能解决的事……”夏洛克揉了揉眼睛，她脑补了一下大家全员到齐的书房情景，心有点累得慌，语气也跟着不情不愿了起来。

“哎呀，郑重点说不好吗？在大家面前好好说清楚的话，如、如果当场遇到什么非议的话，我也可以名正言顺地帮你反驳回去啊……”

“搞反了吧你！”侦探被和都这番“豪言壮语”给逗笑了，轻轻地弹了下她的额头。

“什么嘛，难道我说的不对哦！”和都有些不服气，想要去揪夏洛克的耳朵，但被早有预判的她给躲了过去。

“天要是塌下来要顶的只能是我——疼你都来不及，哪还舍得你替我挡枪。”

 


	11. 觉察之时已是恋爱（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This novel will be translated into English in two months, and I hope you will like it.

一瞬间，只有不到一秒的那瞬间，在场的人都露出了惊讶的神情。

“我还以为你们要说些什么呢……”双叶先生边拆开自己带来的甜点边说着，脸上神情很快便恢复了往常的平静。

“诶……原来前辈说的没错耶！”柴田一副恍然大悟的样子，对身边的礼纹警部投去了钦佩的目光。

“还以为你特地把我们找来是要说些什么呢，”礼纹警部抱着双臂，像是看透了什么似的，“我早就知道你们肯定有点什么。”说得斩钉截铁，颇有说服力。

和都与夏洛克面面相觑，这似乎并不是她们所预想的情形。说好的震惊全场呢？说好的出柜受阻呢？不知怎么的，隐隐地有些不甘心。

“那、那您也？”和都看着波多野女士，房东的笑而不语让侦探预感到大概全场被蒙在鼓里过家家的只有站着的她俩。

房东不说话，微笑地点点头。

“可之前我们什么也没说过啊。”夏洛克还是不服气，明明是她决定要坦诚布公的，但到头来反是白忙活了。

“但是怎么说呢——夏洛克你明明不是那种会刻意和别人拉开距离的人，但我看这几个月你对橘小姐的态度是一天比一天疏远。所以我就想，大概你们两个之间有点什么。”今天双叶先生带来的是还没切的布朗尼，他向波多野女士借了把甜品钝刀，“当了你那么多年的哥哥，你从不会无缘无故做像是连点头问好都不会直视对方这样的事。”

“等会，正常来说这样不是应该怀疑我和她关系不和吗？”夏洛克看哥哥拿着刀对布朗尼不知如何下手，好心地隔空给他划了条起始线。

“自己的妹妹不是正常人这件事我心里十分有数。”

“……哦。”侦探被怼得无话可说。

“那、那，柴田君你也？”和都看不过两兄妹隔空较劲的样子，连忙把话题抛给了在场最年轻的柴田。

“啊，虽然我也算是知道的——但实际上还是礼纹警部发现的蛛丝马迹。”柴田再怎么愣头青，也发觉到这个话题自己不合适接，连忙又丢给了在旁边似乎早就有话要说的礼纹警部。

“呀——怎么说呢！总之你们俩相处的方式就是不自然，当然这是从我职业角度去分析的。”

“拉、拉开距离之类的？”和都问。

“不不不，我觉得你们肢体接触还挺频繁的。只是你俩之间盘算的小九九太多了，正常朋友之间哪来那么多胡七八糟的规矩。恋爱啊，也就是那么回事——越是想藏呢，越是容易从氛围看出来。”

“真是巧，我也是这么想的！”作为房东的波多野女士听到这里突然加入了讨论，“早在和都刚搬进来时夏洛克可是给出过一整张纸的约法三章，但我得说个实话——那几乎全是夏洛克这家伙在前一晚急忙赶出来的，之前我照顾她可没那么多条条框框。”

“诶！？”这样的轶事，和都从没听夏洛克提起过，“呐，真的吗？”她扯了扯侦探的衣袖，夏洛克结束和哥哥的互瞪一回头，发现了满脸疑惑的和都在看着自己。

“嗯。”

“为什么！？”

“看你有点可爱，想欺负一下。”夏洛克在哥哥那里没能取得的胜利，通过和都听完后立刻窜红的脸颊夺回了尊严。

“你们俩可真是……”已经不动声色地将布朗尼分到每人面前的双叶先生看着眼前几乎静止了的画面不禁摇头感叹，他思考了一会儿，索性站起来，握住了和都的双手，“虽然我妹妹人有点怪，但是个会珍惜家人的好孩子——以后她就拜托你了。”

“啊，好、好的……”

“哥！你胡说什么呢！”

“小屁孩一边去。”

 

“那天，我听到柴田君和礼纹警部的悄悄话了。”还未完全迎来夏季的湘南海岸吹着稍显温热的风，带着些许咸味的微小尘粒借着气流撩动起和都散落在发圈外的青丝。

“那个愣头青啊，无心之语吧——我也听到了。”防洪堤前的人字石锥只没了一半，夏洛克躺着看到的世界，除了晴朗无云的天，还有和都微微蜷起的背影，“不过是前女友而已，对我来说那都是很久之前发生的事了，你又没做什么坏事。”

“你说，是不是老天爷搞错了因缘际会的顺序呢……我这个笨蛋要是能早一步察觉到就好了。”来湘南看日出是夏洛克的主意，洗完澡之后两人躲在被窝里熬夜看着漫画突然的灵机一闪。以不惊动波多野女士为行动标准的小情侣，偷偷摸摸简单收拾了一番后，穿上了皮衣情侣装便由夏洛克开着摩托车上了公路。现在，早晨六点半。日出已经看完了，但早晨的清净莫名让人不想就这样空手而归。

“和都，不是这样的。倒不如说，我很高兴你是在最后一刻才察觉到我们关系的质变。”恋人微微颤抖的背影是夏洛克再熟悉不过的了，和都在她面前有时会是个多愁善感的爱哭鬼。她不会去递上纸巾，那只会让和都的愧疚感一天比一天重，倒不如把话继续说下去来得更坦荡自然些。

“为什么？”

“人生不是单靠神明安排就能解释得通的，倒不如把这段存在的时间当做一场旅行——说到底人就是在时间中的旅行者。与不同的人相遇又离别，游历过各式各样不同的地方，最后到达的绿洲不才是这些一点一滴积累而成的地图宝藏吗？只要我们能把现在这份幸福坚持到旅途的目的地就足够了。”

“像现在这样？”

“嗯，像现在这样跑出来看完日出还赖着不走。”

“回家以后要吃早餐吗？”

“只要是你做的。”


End file.
